El Deseo del Tiempo
by DecrescentMelancholy
Summary: Nunca sabes que pasara en el futuro y aunque lo supieras no lo creerías. Te aferras al presente o a eventos pasados e ignoras señales que te da el destino. El tiempo es nuestro peor enemigo pero también nos ayuda en muchas ocasiones, poco sabemos de qué el tiempo también tiene deseos.[PUESTA PARA ADOPCIÓN]
1. Stranger

Minato estaba aguantando la mano de su esposa mientras esperaba a que su hijo naciera.

Era una mentira si decía que no estaba nervioso, lo estaba, pero lo sabía controlar. Ya esperaba el momento en el que pudiera tener a su hijo en sus brazos y poder hacer el rol de padre que tanto quería tomar.

Pero también estaba preocupado, si esto iba mal, el sello se podría abrir y eso no iba a ser para nada lindo.

A los oídos de Minato llego el sonido de un llanto. El miro hacia el lado y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver a su hijo en las manos de la enfermera. Él tenía tantas ganas de aguantar a su hijo, abrazarlo, besarlo. Pero no podía, aun.

Miro a Kushina y le sonrió leve para luego mirar a las personas.

"Comencemos" Minato puso una mano sobre el abdomen de Kushina cuando el lugar quedo en total silencio. El alzo la vista y pudo notar una sombra. Su rostro se endureció y agarro un kunai para poder defenderse.

Frente a él estaba un hombre con una máscara. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero eso no importaba. Si el estaba aquí significa que de alguna forma se enteró del embarazo de Kushina, y lo del sello. No podía dejar que le hicieran daño. Minato tomo el kunai en su mano, le dio él bebe a Kushina y los abrazo a la vez que desaparecía del lugar.

Aparecieron en una habitación en la cual Minato dejo a Kushina y él bebe en una cama.

El los miro con amor y dolor a la vez que beso el rostro de su esposa.

"Minato..." Kushina lo miro y sonrió. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus labios perdían color. Debajo de sus ojos habían sombras negras, Minato sabía que ella no podía resistir más, pero tenía que tratar, por su hijo "Te amo" Minato sonrió con tristeza, no sabía si cuando la volviera a ver sería un cadáver con él bebe en sus brazos. Lucharía para que no pasara eso, pero después de que el Kyuubi salió, no había muchas esperanzas. Solo quedaba esperar, darle tiempo al tiempo

"Yo también te amo" dijo el a la vez que pasaba una mano por la mejilla de ella "Por siempre y para siempre" le dio un corto beso en los labios y luego miro al bebe, su hijo. "Adiós, Naruto" besando la cabeza del infante, volvió a desaparecer dentro de la oscuridad.

)

Tsunade estaba en su oficina viendo algunos papeles sobre asuntos que no le interesaban. Lo más importante en el momento era saber dónde Shizune había puesto su Sake.

"Tsunade-Sama" hubo un golpe en la puerta y Tsunade respiro profunde acomodándose en su asiento.

"Pase" las puertas de su oficina se abrieron y apareció el rostro de una persona que ella conocía muy bien. "Shizune, ¿qué sucede?" El rostro de la pelinegra detonaba nerviosismo.

"Tsunade-Sama, tenemos un pequeño problema"

)

Hinata estaba caminando por el bosque mientras se acercaba a las puertas de entrada de Konoha. Llevaba un mes fuera en una misión y estaba realmente cansada.

Una vez las puertas aparecieron en su campo de visión ella sonrió, tenía tantas ganas de ver a Naruto-kun. Lo había extrañado.

La misión no fue difícil pero tener que estar despertando cada una hora y comer solo hojas de menta y té no te daba mucha energía. Ya cuando entro a Konoha le sonrió a los ninjas que cuidaban la entrada y se dirigió hacia la torre Hokage, quería terminar con esto para poder ver a Naruto-kun y descansar.

La sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro se agrando y puso los brazos detrás de su espalda, es bueno regresar al hogar. Todo se sentía reconfortante y cómodo, estar entre la gente que te quiere y te conoce. Es una maravilla vivir así y Hinata estaba más que agradecida de su vida.

Su línea de pensamiento cambio instantáneamente al sentir un chakra no recocido cerca de ella. Hinata se tensó y activo el Byakugan para identificar de donde venía. Gran sorpresa se llevó al ver que era de un objeto bajo el suelo. La chica camino lentamente hasta donde estaba ubicado tal objeto y excavo un poco para librarlo.

En sus manos se encontraba un kunai pero no como cualquier otro, este kunai tenía tres puntas y un sello en su agarre. Viendo que tenía chakra y que era un objeto no identificado, decidió llevárselo a Tsunade para que ella supiera que hacer con él.

)

Tsunade necesitaba sake, y ahora. A ella no le pagaban lo suficiente como para que tuviera que soportar esta clase de eventos, es más, no le pagaban para nada. Si pudiera renunciar, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho pero que mucho tiempo. Por como séptima vez en los últimos 10 minutos, Tsunade se tomó otro vaso de agua que no hacia ningún efecto en ella pero era el único líquido que Shizune le permitió tomar. Pasando un mano por la parte de atrás de su cuello, Tsunade volvió su vista hacia el frente donde se encontraba la razón de su molestia y estrés.

Hace diez o quince minutos atrás, Shizune entro a la oficina diciendo que tenían un problema solo para que segundos después, a su oficina entrara un sangriento, sucio, cansado y molesto cuarto Hokage.

Si, el ya fallecido Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, estaba frente a ella en su oficina. Y si mal no recordaba, el había explicado que lo último que recordaba fue dejar a su esposa e hijo en un lugar seguro antes de desaparecer y encontrarse bajo el sol en el suelo de Konoha y con el rostro de una quinta Hokage en la montaña. Él no sabía que sucedió con su hijo ni con su esposa mucho menos con el Kyuubi y el hombre enmascarado.

Luego de que Tsunade le explicara que él y Kushina habían muerto hace diecinueve años mientras sellaban al Kyuubi dentro de Naruto, y que su hijo estaba sano y salvo, fue que Minato se pudo tranquilizar un poco. Lo que nos lleva a este momento, en el cual Tsunade estaba observando a un Minato deprimido y frágil el cual tenía su vista puesta en el kunai en su mano.

"Al menos salvamos a nuestro hijo, es lo que siempre quisimos. Cumplimos con nuestra promesa" Tsunade separo sus labios para hablar pero un golpe en la puerta la detuvo. Con un gruñido y otro vaso de agua, Shizune abrió la puerta dejando ver a una chica de diecinueve años, cabello violeta recogido en un moño, piel pálida y ojos grises frente a ella.

"Aquí para reportar, Hokage-sama" Tsunade asintió y le indico que se acercara.

"Si es sobre tu misión Hinata, no te preocupes, todos los detalles llegaron a mi escritorio el dia de ayer. Si eso es todo, te puedes retirar" Le indico Lady Tsunade a Hinata pero estaba levanto una mano nerviosa.

"De hecho, Hokage-sama. Le quería hablar de algo más" Tsunade asintió y se acomodó en el asiento dándole permiso para hablar. "Encontré esto cuando venía de camino a la torre. Estaba enterrado bajo suelo y tiene chakra, se lo trate para que pudieran investigar." Hinata dejo en el escritorio en kunai y salto de terror al escuchar una voz detrás de ella.

"Es mío, una de mis armas principales, debió ser lo que me trajo aquí" Mirando por primera vez hacia el lado, Hinata se llevó otra gran sorpresa al ver quien estaba sentado en la oficina a su lado.

"Yo-yonda-daime" Hinata sintió como el aire le comenzaba a faltar y sintió como su cabeza se sentía vacía, estaba mareada. Y sin previo aviso, vio oscuridad y sus piernas se debilitaron al no soportar el peso de su cuerpo.

"¡HINATA-SAN!" Ella veía oscuridad y no sentía nada pero por alguna razón podía oír y esa era la voz de Shizune, Hinata también escucho como la silla de Tsunade se movía pero nadie y realmente se refiere a que nadie, se movió más rápido que el cuarto Hokage. No supo como pero en cuestión de segundos él la tenía en sus brazos y la recostó en el suelo.

"Tsunade, ¿verdad?" Hinata escucho como el Cuarto Hokage hablaba con Tsunade-Sama y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, pudo ver otra vez. Claro, la radiante luz que golpeo sus pupilas le dolió al momento pero poco a poco se acostumbró a la claridad y pudo abrir los ojos claramente. Una vez tenía su vista completa, se sentó en el suelo y volvió a observar al cuarto Hokage.

Era una vista extraña, este hombre que estaba arrodillado frente a ella preocupación plasmada en su rostro era (o es, ya no sabía ni como referirse) el padre de su actual pareja, Naruto Uzumaki. No todos los días los muertos volvían de su descanso eterno, pero aquí estaba el, con vida.

Hinata pasó su mirada de Minato a Shizune a Tsunade para que volviera a caer sobre Minato. Mientras más lo pensaba más raro se hacia el asunto.

Ya con dolor de cabeza, decidió hablar.

"Bueno, no sé si es de mi incumbencia o no, pero creo que merezco una buena explicación para que pueda guardar este..." Hinata miro a Minato y lo señalo "secreto"

Tsunade se sentó nuevamente en su silla y suspiro alto, más de lo normal.

"Shizune, por favor, si voy a hablar de esto, necesito Sake" Una vez Shizune acepto la propuesta de la Hokage, con gran sorpresa, Tsunade entrelazo sus dedos y miro con los ojos entrecerrados a Hinata y Minato.

"Si realmente quieres una explicación, tienes que mantener esto en secreto, nadie pero que absolutamente nadie se puede enterar de que el Cuarto Hokage esta aquí, ni siquiera tu novio, Hinata. Si aceptas, vas a estar en un apartamento aparte el cual estará habitado con Minato y contigo hasta que tengamos algo en mente sobre el asunto, ¿está claro?" Una vez Hinata asintió, Tsunade respiro profundo.

 _'Ahora a contar la situación que puso mi vida de cabeza en un solo segundo'_ pensó ella mientras comenzaba a explicar, con ayuda de Minato, la razón por la que él estaba ahí y cómo fue que apareció.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre esta pareja así que sean buenos con mi persona :D. No sé si soy buena escribiendo pero espero que sí y que la persona que haya llegado a esta historia la haya disfrutado. Si, por alguna razón del destino, les gusto, por favor voten y comenten. Me alegraría mucho el día y me motivaría a seguir escribiendo.

Hasta el próximo. Díganme lo que piensan sobre el capítulo y su contenido, tomo sus opiniones en serio y cualquier consejo que me den lo aplico. ¡Gracias!


	2. Voices

Tratando de acostumbrarse a vivir con un muerto, Hinata cae en crisis por causa del estrés. Buscando formas de ayudar a Minato en su estadía, ella se encuentra escuchando leves y extraños susurros que salen del viento.

* * *

Hinata gruño leve y rodo en la cama tratando de esquivar la luz que golpeaba su rostro. No importa que tan alto este el sol, mientras sea un sábado y antes de las 9 de la mañana, no era hora para levantarse. La chica sintió vibraciones penetrar dentro de su oído a la vez que captaban el sonido retumbante de alguien que golpeaba la puerta con delicadeza.

Ella, ya despierta y frustrada, lanzo su almohada hacia la puerta mientras levantaba la voz.

"¡NO!" Y tras haber dicho esto, pego sus rodillas a su pecho y las abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de reconciliar el sueño.

Pero las vibraciones eran persistentes. Y en ese momento, Hinata se levantó de golpe.

¿Vibraciones? ¿Sonido? Alguien estaba golpeando en la puerta de su cuarto.

¿Pero quién...? La chica golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano mientras recapacitaba.

Minato, ella vivía con el difunto Cuarto Hokage.

Dándose por vencida, decidió observar la hora y gruño en voz alta al ver que su reloj marcaba las 8:36. Prácticamente le quedaban 25 minutos de sueño, eso era bastante. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otros golpes a su puerta.

"Voy" Fue la vaga respuesta que dio para luego levantarse y caminar hacia el lavado para darse una ducha rápida y lavarse los dientes.

 _'Hinata'_ la chica se viro con rapidez al escuchar un susurro pasear por su canal auditivo. Pero no había nadie allí. Un poco agitada, decidió que era el sueño jugando con ella, así que volvió hacia su destino predeterminado.

 _'Hinata'_ Otra vez, la chica agarro un kunai de su mesa y lo puso frente a ella mientras tomaba una pose de defensa para protegerse. Mirando a todos lados, el techo, suelo, paredes, ventana, puerta, noto nuevamente que no había nadie. Dando un paso hacia delante, la chica opto por activar su Byakugan. Al sentir las venas de sus ojos sobre salir, volvió a observar a su alrededor buscando algún intruso.

Nada, solo Minato en la cocina preparando lo que parecía ser el desayuno. Hinata el byakugan y bajo lentamente el kunai hasta que este quedo al lado de su pierna. La chica suspiro y paso una mano por su rostro mientras volvía a culpar al sueño por las voces imaginarias.

"Hinata" Ella gruño (parecía estar haciendo mucho eso esta mañana) al escuchar nuevamente su nombre salir de la nada, pero esta vez, esa era una voz que reconocía. Con tan solo separar sus labios para dejar escapar unas palabras que le avisarían al ser al otro lado de la puerta que ella estaba viva y respirando, su alarma soltó un sonido irritante y chillón, indicándole que eran las 9 de la mañana.

"Objeto inservible, tú haces de mí una chica miserable y con ojeras" Golpeando su reloj y a la vez haciendo que hiciera silencio, Hinata se encamino hacia su nuevo destino, la puerta.

Poniendo sus frágiles dedos sobre el pomo de la puerta y luego juntando su palma, le dio la vuelta y la jalo mientras a su vez la figura de un hombro hacia aparición en el otro lado.

"Buenos días" Dijo Minato y sus palabras fueron acompañadas de una sonrisa que se mantenía firme en los labios del rubio

"Buenos días, Yondaime-sama" Respondió Hinata, su voz sonaba débil y raposa gracias al sueño que aún le invadía.

"Por favor Hinata, dime Minato" Ella solo asintió y camino por el lado de el para luego seguir el pasillo hasta el comedor. "Perdona si te levante, pero había alguien tocando la puerta y me puse histérico. No sé quién era, pero al no abrir, dejaron una carta debajo de la puerta. Siendo sincero, no se quien, además de Tsunade, sabría que estas establecida en este apartamento" Dijo Minato mientras seguí a la chica hacia el comedor y una vez ahí, le sirvió la comida.

"Es demasiado temprano para preocuparse por esas cosas, esperemos hasta que terminemos de comer para leer el contenido de tal papel" Este fue el momento de Minato para asentir, tomando un asiento frente a Hinata, preparo su propio plato de comida y procedió a alimentarse. El aire alrededor de ellos se puso un poco tenso y poco a poco a Hinata se le quitaba el apetito. Ella no quería eso, no quería vivir así, tendría que aprender a vivir con este hombre en su casa y eso es mucho decir sobre una persona que ya vivía contigo desde hace dos semanas atrás. No se acostumbraba.

Aunque el pobre lo debía pasar peor, todo el día en la casa, sin nada que hacer, sin nada que limpiar o cocinar o ver. Ni siquiera tenía libros, Hinata no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo Minato pasaba el tiempo ahí solo. Ella levanto la vista y lo observo. No tenía ojeras, sus ojos tenían ese brillo común que era parte de él y sus labios formaban ella refrescante sonrisa que jamás lo abandonaba, no parecía triste, ni deprimido ni desolado. Él era un gran misterio que Hinata no quería descifrar, todavía.

Suspirando, dejo los cubiertos sobre su plato y carraspeo, Minato levanto la vista de su plato y con un pañuelo, limpio la comisura de sus labios a pesar de que no se había ensuciado.

"Bueno, ya termine de comer, así que supongo que debemos ver el contenido del papel" Minato sonrió y asintió.

"Claro, solo déjame recoger esto y luego busco la carta."

Hinata se acostó sobre la mesa en espera de que Minato terminara. Usando sus brazos como almohada, poso su frente en ellos y cerró los ojos con el leve pensamiento de que solo se iba a relajar, no se iba a dormir.

Sintiendo como al pasar los segundos sus ojos se pegaban con más intensidad y su mente se pintaba de negro, decidió que debía levantarse. Abriendo los ojos y levantando su cabeza, no se esperó encontrar con un lugar que no fuera la cocina de su nuevo apartamento.

En cambio, se encontró con la vista de la floristería de los Yamanaka.

Hinata parpadeo unas cuantas veces y levantando su mano con delicadeza, froto sus delicados dedos en sus ojos. No, aun así seguía estando frente a la tienda. Suspirando y dándose por vencida, decidió entrar por un momento para sentir la maravillosa fragancia que soltaba el pequeño lugar.

Deslizando un pie delante del otro, camino hacia el interior pero nuevamente, no se esperaba con lo que se encontró.

Dentro de la tienda no estaban las flores que llamaban la atención de las persona, esas flores hermosas y exóticas que amabas observar. En cambio, la tienda estaba llena de relojes. Relojes de pared y de mesa, relojes de muñeca y relojes en collares, relojes de decoración y relojes en torres. Con cada vuelta que daba, veía un reloj diferente. Esto era definitivamente un sueño.

Agitada, Hinata cerró los ojos rogando estar en el apartamento una vez despegara sus parpados. Mordió su labio estresada y cruzo sus dedos mientras repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez:

 _'Despiertadespiertadespiertadespierta **porfavordespierta** despiertadespiertades...'_ Su mente se quedó en blanco una vez sintió algo suave y delicado rozar su mejilla.

Hinata enmudeció un grito al ver que del techo salían flores, lirios blanco para ser más exactos. Salían más y más y el techo no era el único lugar que tenía lirios. El suelo, mesas, paredes, estantes, vasos, su cabello. Todo estaba lleno de lirios blanco, los relojes habían desaparecido.

 _'Hikari'_ Hinata se volteo bruscamente solo para estar frente a la puerta que daba al exterior. Vacío, no había nada ni nadie excepto ella y las flores. _'Hikari, Hinata'_

Los ojos de la peli-violeta se llenaron de lágrimas gracias a la frustración que inundaba su ser en ese momento. Ella no sabía quién le hablaba, ni quien era Hikari. Ella no tenía idea de que era ese sueño ni por qué vivía con una persona que en su tiempo se supone que estuviera muerta. La chica se arrodillo en el suelo mientras dejaba que las pequeñas gotas de agua semi salada escaparan de sus ojos. Todo estaba dando vueltas y vuelta en su vida, era como una ruleta que ella no podía controlar y Hinata se sentía asfixiada. Puso una mano en el suelo para poder establecer un poco de balance y sus dedos sintieron una textura suave bajo ellos. Hinata abrió los ojos y encerró la flor en su mano con delicadeza. Era hermosa.

Una leve sonrisa se coló en los labios rosados de la semi adulta y su estrés se desvaneció poco a poco.

 _'Hinata'_ La chica miro hacia atrás y un rayo de sol golpeo sus pupilas con intensidad, ella poso una mano sobre sus ojos para cuidarlos de cualquier daño y se atrevió a volver a mirar. Una vez sus ojos pudieron observar su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a su departamento. Dejando salir un leve suspiro de alivio, Hinata levando el rostro de la mesa.

"Hinata, toma la carta. Termine de recoger y limpiar todo." Minato apareció en la habitación con un papel entrelazado en sus dedos. Tomando diminutas bocanadas de aire, Hinata asintió y estiro un brazo para tomar el papel. Para su sorpresa, en la palma de la mano que estiro había un lirio blanco. Hinata lo observo con curiosidad.

 _"¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?"_ pensó la chica a la vez que dejaba la flor en la mesa y tomaba la carta de la mano del rubio.

Abriendo lentamente la carta, Hinata la leyó tres veces antes de dejarla cerraba otra vez sobre la mesa.

"¿De quién era? ¿Qué decía?" Pregunto Minato mientras observaba el pedazo de papel sobre la mesa, al lado del lirio.

"Tsunade-sama. Naruto-kun ha estado preguntando por mí y ella dice que cree que es momento de salir de este lugar por un tiempo. Para respirar aire fresco y hablar con mis amigos"

La cabeza de Minato subió repentinamente y observo a Hinata con su vista oscurecida.

"¿Naruto...-kun?" Captando la sorpresa de Minato, Hinata mordió su labio inferior sintiendo como la tensión se formaba en el aire.

"Ah, sobre eso Minato. Si, Naruto-kun es..." Hinata carraspeo y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color escarlata a la vez que bajo su vista a la flor sobre la mesa "Naruto-kun e mi novio" Dijo en casi un susurro pero supo que Minato la pudo escuchar claramente.

Los ojos del mayor se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras se levantaba de su asiento para caminar hacia la menor.

"Hinata, eso es maravilloso" Sin previo aviso, Minato la abrazo, sus poros despedían felicidad y emoción. Las mejillas de Hinata se pusieron más rojas mientras sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa. El padre de su novio aprobaba la relación, ella estaba sumamente feliz. El rubio se separó de ella, dejando ver la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Su vista viajo de un momento a otro hacia la mesa.

"Oh, Hinata, ¿de dónde salió ese lirio?" Tal chica volvió a observar la flor y poso su rostro en su mano.

"No tengo la menor idea" Ella tomo la flor con su mano y la comenzó a rodar entre sus dedos. Le tomó por sorpresa cuando una mano le arrebato la flor de sus dedos y se la puso sobre la oreja.

"Combina con tus ojos, juntos es como si brillaran. Una belleza" Hinata miro a Minato con confusión. Este solo le sonrió y beso su frente. "Solo confía" Tocando la flor una vez más, Minato luego procedió a poner la carta en un lugar seguro.

"Gracias, creo" Dijo Hinata nerviosa y sonroja, ella escucho como Minato soltaba una risa desde la otra habitación y le respondía con un 'De nada'

Quizás vivir con una puerta que se supone estuviera en su tumba no es tan malo. No es tampoco como si fuera mucho más grande que ella. Bueno, si fuera de su tiempo sí. Pero ahora el debería tener como unos 24 años. No se sentía tan extraño después de todo, le agradaba.

La chica sonrió y paso sus dedos con delicadeza sobre la superficie de la flor.

"Lirios, eh" Ella mordió su labio y miro sus manos "Ahora que lo pienso, es una flor delicada y hermosa. Como yo"

* * *

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Estoy consciente de que no sucedió mucho aquí pero estoy tratando de darle cada vez un poco más de vida a la historia, perdonen si va con lentitud. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, voten, comenten. Sus opiniones me son de mucha ayuda, realmente. Gracias por pasar por aquí para leer el contenido de esta humilde historia, próximo capitulo pronto (espero )

Enviando abrazos virtuales en todo momento,

 **Chuito**


	3. Wonders

Minato paseaba sus ojos de un lado al otro al mismo ritmo que Hinata se movía. Ya llevaba 20 minutos así. Ella decidió que este era el día en el que saldría con Naruto pero ahora actuaba de manera totalmente extraña.

"Hinata" Hablo en voz baja el hombre pero supo que ella lo escucho al observar como su delicada cabeza se viraba hacia el "¿Que sucede?" La chica comenzó a balancear su peso de un pie al otro mientras se entretenía al morder el borde de la uña en su dedo pulgar. Minato se dedicó a respirar profundo por cinco segundos antes de levantarse y caminar hacia ella.

"Hinata, me habías mencionado que llevabas dos años con mi hijo, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?" La Hyuga dejo de morder su uña y miro con nerviosismo a Minato. Bajo su mano y si previo aviso, lo abrazo. Las mejillas del hombre se tornaron un poco rojas pero luego despareció tal color al formarse una sonrisa en sus labios.

"No sé, llevo dos meses si verlo y me siento un poco nerviosa. No sé qué hacer" Minato dejo salir una risa y rodeo la figura de ella con sus brazos.

"Se tu misma, apuesto que a él le va encantar. Van a tener un día maravilloso y después de todo te vas a preguntar de por qué estuviste nerviosa en un principio" Hinata levanto el rostro y se topó con los ojos azul color cielo de él. Esos ojos eran hermosos y le hacían sentir tranquila.

'Minato me observo con una intensidad que jamás había visto en la mirada de alguien, poso una de sus manos en mi cintura para que no me pudiera mover y lentamente comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío. Lo estaba esperando, ya quería sentir esos labios sobre los míos. El paro a dos pulgadas frente a mí y unas palabras escaparon de su hermosa boca "Eres hermosa" Tras decir eso el rozo sus labios con los míos y mi única reacción fue separarlos, el no espero y junto su boca con la mía a la vez que su lengua se paseaba por mis labios haciéndome gemir'

Hinata empujo a Minato y se dio la vuelta mientras tocaba su cabeza '¿Que fue eso?' Ella miro hacia atrás y pudo ver el rostro de confusión del rubio '¿De dónde salió ese pensamiento?'

"¿Estas bien Hinata?" La chica asintió y le mostro una sonrisa

"Si, solo me maree por un momento, no te preocupes. Voy a salir ahora, no me esperes" Y levantando la mano en forma de despedida, Hinata salió del apartamento.

X-X-X

Naruto estaba recostado de un árbol frente a la academia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en todo lo que paso en su niñez aunque el jamás se rindió, eso le hizo reír. Él va a lograr todo lo que se proponga, le va a demostrar a todos que él es suficiente y que nada lo hará parar.

El rubio se levantó y limpio su pantalón mientras miraba hacia ambos lados de la calles. No había nadie. Sonriendo, Naruto puso ambas manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha.

X-X-X

Hinata se recostó de la pared y comenzó a pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, ella jamás había pensado de esa manera, ni siquiera con Naruto. Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rosadas.

La chica tapo su rostro y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar para tranquilizarse. Hoy tenía una cita con su novio.

Hinata poso una mano sobre la puerta del apartamento y sonrio para luego comenzar a caminar escaleras abajo. Ya en la calle, la Hyuga puso ambas manos dentro de su chaleco y camino a paso lento por la aldea buscando a Naruto. Por el camino disfruto del sol, saludo a algunos niños y acepto algunas golosinas gratis que los dueños le ofrecían. Sonriendo, Hinata pasó por la torre Hokage y allí, frente al edificio, noto un punto amarillo.

"Naruto" Dijo en voz alta la chica mientras caminaba con una sonrisa hacia el "Naruto, hola"

El chico se dio la vuelta y sus labios formaron una sonrisa enorme

"¡Hinata!" El corrió hacia la chica y la abrazo tan fuerte que la alzo del suelo dando vueltas con ella "Te extrañe" Hinata soltó una leve risa y beso su mejilla.

"Yo también" Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un minuto hasta que se sonrojaron y decidieron mirar hacia otra parte. Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y ella, por su parte, no pudo evitar sonreír. Comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo en específico.

"Naruto..." susurro la chica "¿Qué has hecho en el tiempo que no estuve? Se que no fue mucho pero fue demasiado para mi" Ella dijo esto mirando el suelo y con sus mejillas rosadas. El rubio puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y miro el cielo.

"Comí mucho ramen, eso si te puedo decir" Una sonrisa busco camino en los labios del chico y Hinata no pudo más que sonrojarse más, sonriendo ella también.

"Debió ser muy divertido" Naruto asintió

"Lo fue" El detuvo su caminar y miro hacia los lados, Hinata lo observo confundida. Naruto soltó su mano y camino hacia una tienda que estaba a su derecha, Hinata solo se quedó parada sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero antes de que ella decidiera hacer algo, el regreso con una flor entre sus dedos.

"Una flor para otra flor, cuál de las dos es más hermosa" Dijo él y sonriendo, le puso el lirio blanco en su cabello. Hinata sonrió levemente y toco la flor en su cabello.

"Hikari" Hinata escucho un susurro que salió del viento y miro hacia atrás pero la voz de su novio hizo que olvidara tal susurro por el momento.

"Vamos, quiero hacer algo" Naruto tomo del brazo a Hinata y comenzó a correr.

X-X-X

Ella tenía la respiración agitada, su casco estaba tapado por su gran mayoría y ella no podía ver bien. Con cuidado, pego el arma a su pecho y decidió levantarse un poco para mirar sobre la mini pared. No había nadie, tomando esto como paso libre, ella decidió correr pero luego sintió como algo golpeaba su espalda y ella cayó al suelo. Gruñendo, Hinata se dio la vuelta y se quitó el casco mientras lanzaba la pistola al suelo. Sobre ella apareció un Naruto lleno de colores y riendo.

"Gané" Dijo él y extendió un brazo para levantarla, Hinata sonrió de lado, tomo su pistola y le disparo en el pecho. Pintura verde se esparció por su ropa y el cayo hacia atrás, Hinata comenzó a reír y rodar por el suelo sin poder parar. "Eso es trampa, el juego había terminado" Hablo Naruto mientras se sentaba en el pasto. Hinata solo sonrió y se levantó.

"Vamos a cambiarnos" Esta vez, ella extendió el brazo y él lo acepto feliz.

En el baño, Hinata se estaba quitando la pintura de su cabello y luego noto la flor, el lirio. Lo tomo en sus manos y lo observo. Era realmente hermoso, como había dicho Minato. Sonriendo, cerro los ojos y beso un pétalo antes de ponerlo en su cabello nuevamente. Termino de quitar la pintura y salió, allí, sentado en un banco, estaba Naruto. Hinata corrió hacia el pero choco contra alguien haciendo que ella cayera al suelo. Naruto, al ver esto, fue rápidamente hacia ella.

"¡Perdón, no la vi!" Se disculpó la persona que la hizo caer y Hinata solo sonrió

"No se preocupe, fue un accidente"

"Hinata, ¿estás bien?" Naruto la ayudo a levantarse y ella asintió. El hombre hizo una reverencia mientras se alejaba. Hinata se limpió la tierra hasta que noto que Naruto observaba algo en el suelo, la carta. "¿Qué es esto?" Naruto la recogió del suelo y la iba a abrir pero Hinata la tomo rápidamente.

"Nada, algo que escribí en casa" Guardo la carta en si cartera y sonrió inocentemente. Naruto asintió sin creerle por completo pero lo dejo pasar.

"Vamos, hay un último lugar al que quiero llevarte" La chica asintió y siguió al rubio por el camino

X-X-X

"Es hermoso" El atardecer estaba acaparando todo el cielo convirtiéndolo en una obra de arte con los colores anaranjado, violeta, azul y amarillo. La nubes bailaban lentamente dentro del canvas y las aves a un compás más rápido. El sol se preparaba para dormir mientras le abría camino a la luna. Las sombras llegaban con rapidez a todos los lugares hasta que solo se podía ver negro y el cielo se iluminaba con un millón de luces parpadeantes.

"Como tú" Naruto acariciaba el cabello de su novia notando que las mejillas de ella estaban rojas. El solo sonrió y beso su mano. "La flor, ¿dónde está?" Hinata se alarmó y toco su cabello notando que la flor no estaba ahí.

"La tenia, no sé qué paso. Perdón Naruto, no fue mi intención perderla" Dijo ella con una velocidad frenética. El chico solo soltó un risa y beso su mejilla.

"No te preocupes, sé que no fue tu culpa. Es solo una estúpida flor después de todo" Un dolor en el pecho de Hinata la tomo de sorpresa. ¿Una estúpida flor? Era más que eso, era un lirio blanco. La flor de sus sueños, la que apareció de la nada. La flor que la hacía resaltar como dijo Minato. No era solo una estúpida flor, era su flor. La que la identificaba. Una lágrima resbalo por la blanca mejilla de su rostro porcelana y ella se levantó.

"Fue un día maravilloso, uno de los mejores pero tengo que regresar" Naruto la miro con sorpresa pero asintió.

"Te acompaño" Hinata negó y se viro

"Puedo llegar yo sola" Comenzó a caminar hasta alejarse del lugar y luego comenzó a correr. No sabía por qué ese simple comentario la afecto tanto pero le dolía, le dolía mucho. Ella llego a su casa, abrió la puerta y se tiro al suelo a llorar sin que nada le importara. No le importo que el suelo estuviera sucio o que la puerta estuviera abierta. No le importo que su pierna estuviera sangrando ni que Minato la observara. Ni siquiera le importo que sus vecinos la podían escuchar ella solo quería dejar salir todo, quería desahogarse y eso fue lo que hizo.

Minato la observo perplejo por un minuto pero luego corrió hacia donde ella estaba, cerró la puerta y la abrazo, la abrazo como si eso fuera lo último que iba a hacer en esta vida. Hinata se aguantó a él con fuerza y siguió llorando hasta quedar dormida. Al notar esto, Minato la levanto y la llevo hacia su cuarto para recostarla en su cama. Allí, ella no lo quiso soltar así que el no tuvo otra opción mas que dormir a su lado esa noche.

* * *

Dios, hace una vida que no subo un capitulo, espero que me haya quedado bien, lo voy a editar en algún momento al igual que los demás pero no soy muy buena haciendo eso.

Hola luego de un milenio, espero que el capítulo les haya agradado, no sé cómo me quedo. Me duele pasar mucho tiempo sin subir capítulos pero muchas cosas suceden. Espero subir otro pronto, más pronto de lo que piensan.

Por favor, si les gusto díganme en los comentarios y atraves de votos. Eso me ayudaría a avanzar escribiendo :D.

\- Chuito


	4. Discovery

**Discovery**

El olor de lluvia recien caida y humedad la rodeo. El ambiente se sentia mas frio pero caluroso a la vez y por alguna razon, su cama tenia una textura mucho mas suave. Hinata parpadeo unas cuantas veces y bostezo, tomando un posicion distinta y mas comoda. Luego de frotar sus ojos, ella decidio abrirlos para poder ver a su alrededor. Nuevamente, ella no estaba en su cuarto una vez abrio los ojos. Gruñendo en frustración, Hinata comenzo a pensar si era que se medicaba mientras dormia pero ese pensamiento volo de su cabeza una vez llego.

Poniendo ambas manos a su costado para poder elevarse, ella sintio nuevamente la textura suave y bajo la mirada. Petalos. Ella estaba acostada sobre una flor. Por curiosidad, frotos sus delicados dedos sobre la superficie de los petalos y sonrio. Eran realmente suaves. Luego de admirar la hermosa cama , flor, en la que habia descansado, Hinata salto y callo en sobre sus rodillas al suelo.

Moviendo su cabeza de lado, ella decidio mirar hacia arriba y al segundo se arrepintio. O todo era demasiado grande o ella se habia encogido.

Tratando de ignorar las mutaciones a su alrededor, la Hyuga comenzo a caminar entre las plantas y grama. Mientras mas caminaba, su ropa mas se mojaba por las gigantes gotas de agua que caian de algunas hojas.

Apesar de lo tan anormal que todo esto parecia, era hermoso y aterrador. Los animales que vivian en el pasto eran cuatro cabezas mas altos que ella y por primera vez, Hinata no se los pudo imaginar como inofensivos e insignificantes. Los reconocio como parte del ambiente y como seres vivientes. Jamas habia sentido tanto respeto y temor hacia una hormiga u oruga hasta este momento. Ni siquiera sabia si esto era un sueño pero el viento, el agua, el sol, las hojas contra su piel, la tierra bajo sus pies. Cada una de esas cosas se sentia real y ella no lo podia ver de otra manera sin importar que.

"Hikari" Hinata voltio inmediatamente activando su byakugan. Era la misma voz de hace tiempo. "Hikari" Se escucho mas cerca y mas fuerte. Hinata tenso su cuerpo y giro lentamente pero no pudo ver a nadie.

"Múestrate" Dijo ella lo mas firme que pudo. Viento fue todo lo que se pudo escuchar. Su corazon aumentaba en latidos cada segundo y una gota de subor bajaba por su rostro.

La tierra comenzo a temblar y sin aviso alguno, se abrio haciendo que ella cayera por el gran agujero. Un grito escapo de su garganta mientras sus brazos trataban de aguantarse a lo que fuera, pero no habia nada que ella pudiera agarrar. Lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras su cuerpo era guiado por la gravedad justo antes de que se golpeara fuertemente contra la superficie del mar.

Hinata solto un gemido de dolor haciendo que el agua entrara por su boca y siguiera el camino hasta su garganta. Sus brazos y piernas se movian de forma desesperada tratando de subir para poder buscar oxigeno pero su cuerpo comenzo a dar vueltas junto con el mar. Ella quedo atrapada en un remolino. Su mente le gritaba que tenia que despertar, que esto no era real pero Hinata se estaba quedando poco a poco con menos aire y las sacudidas del mar junto con el fuerte jalon que le daban cada dos segundos hundiendola mas le decian lo contrario. Esto se sentia demasiado real.

Hinata sintio como si su cerebro estuviera siendo removido de su cabeza con un gancho y grito de dolor. Movio sus manos hacia su frente mientras lloraba y gritaba diciendo que no queria sufrir mas.

Un par de brazos rodearon su cuerpo y ella acepto la comodidad que tales brazos traian a su persona mientras ella recuperaba su cordura.

"Haz que pare, por favor, no quiero sufrir mas, haz que se detenga" Hinata lloraba y gemia en voz baja mientras agarraba con fuerza la camisa de la persona dueña del par de brazos.

"Hinata, mirame, dime que sucedio" Hinata alzo la vista y pudo notar un brillante color amarillo en el cabello de la persona que le hablaba detras del agua salada que escapaba delicamente de sus ojos.

"La voz, me segui susurrando nombres, nombres que no reconozco. Y el temblor, todo se movia, el hoyo, una grieta gigante. Vueltas, muchas vuelta y me golpee, senti como todo se rompia por el agua" Hinata lo abrazo mientras volvia a llorar "No podia respirar, mas vuelta y vueltas y todo estaba oscuro. Remolino, el remolino me hundio, senti que jamas iba a ver luz otra vez"

Minato abrazo a Hinata con mas fuerza tratando de calmarla.

"Fue solo una pesadilla, tranquila, estas bien, puedes respirar, puedes ver, nada te va a suceder, ningun remolino te ahogara mientras estes aqui. Estas a salvo" Hinata asintio pero no pudo evitar seguir llorando por unos minutos mas. Luego de que las lagrimas ya no querian salir, ella respiro profundo y se tranquilizo un poco. MInato le ofrecio por algo de tomar y ella le pidio un poco de té con voz rasposa. El rubio asintio y se fue para hacer té.

Hinata abrazo sus rodillas mientras pensaba en su 'sueño'. Fue una de las experiencias mas aterradoras en su vida, y ella habia pasado por mucho.

Luego de unos minutos, Minato regreso a la habitacion con una taza de té.

"Espero que te guste la menta y la miel" Dijo el antes de entregarle la taza. Hinata sonrio leve y absorbio el olor primero antes de dar un pequeño sorbo y suspirar de alivio.

"Este té sabe mejor que cuando yo lo hago. Me comienza a agradar la idea de que vivas aqui" Minaro dejo salir una leve risa e hizo como para salir pero Hinata aguanto su camisa. "Perdón, ¿podrias quedarte? Solo por un rato pero si te incomoda no lo tienes que hacer."

Minato nego y se sento al lado de ella "No me incomoda para nada" Le dio una de sus mas cálidas sonrisas y se quedo ahi, sin moverse ni decir nada y Hinata agradecio a Kami por ese hombre que la hacia sentir en paz.

-X-

Minato acariciaba el cabello de la chica que se habia dormido en sus brazos. ¿Qué fue lo que soño exactamente que le causo tanto terror y dolor? El no tenia la menor idea pero sabia que ella lo necesitaba. Hinata se movio un poco bajo sus brazos y el la observo. Estaba despertando. Sonriendo, el saco un mechon de pelo de sus ojos y poso su mano en la mejilla de ella.

"¿Comó te sientes?" Hinata pestañeo unas cuantas veces antes de responder

"Mejor que antes" Se sento en la cama para poder estirarse como lo hacen los gatos y bostezar "Tengo hambre" Minato se levanto

"Puedo ir a hacer comida si deseas" Dijo mientras se dirijia hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación.

"No, espera" El rubio se detuvo y miro a Hinata "Has estado demasiado tiempo encerrado en este apartamento, creo que deberias salir" Minato abrio grandemente los ojos.

"Pero, no puedo, la gente me va a ver y -" Hinata alzo una mano para detener lo que el iba a decir.

"Haz un hengen y ya, no hay problema con eso" Minato la miro inseguro pero luego asintio haciendo que Hinata sonriera "Pues vamonos" Ella lo tomo por el brazo y camino hacia la puerta pero paro antes de salir y se quedo mirandolo fijamente. Minato le dio una mirada como preguntandole cual era el problema y ella suspiro.

"El Hengen, todavia se ve que eres tú" Minato puso sus labios en forma de 'o' y se fue frente a un espejo pensando en como transformarse. Luego de pensar por unos minutos, cerro los ojos, hizo el sello y se transformo. Hinata se quedo sin aire una vez tuvo la imagen frente a si.

Minato abrio ambos ojos cautelosamente y se admiro. Se habia dejado los ojos del mismo color azul cielo como los de el pero todo lo demas cambio. Su tono de piel era mas claro, como el de Hinata. Su estatura era mas alta y su cabello era negro y largo, tan largo que le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura.

Satisfecho con el mismo, Minato sonrio y camino hacia Hinata

Satisfecho con el mismo, Minato sonrio y camino hacia Hinata

"¿Nos vamos?" Ella solo asintio y ambos caminaron hacia la salida

-X-

"Vamos, come aunque sea uno. No te puedo creer que no te gusten"

Hinata estaba caminando de espaldas mientras habla frente a frente con Minato el cual solo sonreia mientras miraba el suelo que estaba a su izquierda y caminaba con ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Ya habia terminado de comer en un restaurante y Hinata decidio que queria caminar. Mientras iban observando todo, se toparon con una tienda de Dango y Hinata, muy emocionada, arrastro a Minato con ella para comprarse el dulce. El problema comenzo cuando Hinata iba a pedir dos pero el rubio, ahora peli negro, dijo que no queria ninguno ya que no le agradaban.

Hinata se detuvo y puso el palo de Dango frente al rostro de Minato.

"Por favor, solo uno y te dejare en paz. Me dices luego si te gusto o no. Por favor, no me hagas sufrir asi" La chica puso ojos de perrito triste lo cual hizo que Minato riera y se diera por vencido.

"¿Solo uno?" Le pregunto mirandola a los ojos.

"Solo uno" Ella asintion mientras sonreia de oreja a oreja. Minato suspiro y paso una mano por su rostro antes de inclinarse y comer una de las bolas dulces que estaban en el palillos en la mano de Hinata. Una mueca de disgusto no intencional aparecio en el rostro de el pero aun asi se trago el dulce. Hinata le sonrio en forma de disculpa. "En serio no te gustan"

Minato asintio y se paro frente a una tiena para pedir té verde. Una vez lo tuvo, se lo trago en dos sorbos y suspiro aliviado

"Mucho mejor" Hinata solto una leve risa y sobo su espalda aun riendo mientras Minato respiraba profundo.

"¿Hinata?" Una voz dijo detras de ellos y ambos giraron a la misma vez.

"¿Kiba?" Hinata se alejo de Minato y corrio hacia su mejor amigo. Kiba la tomo por la cintura y sonrio al verla mientras la elevaba en el aire. Hinata solto unas risitas antes de que Kiba la volviera a bajar. Ellos comenzaron a hablar pero por cada dos palabras que Hinata decia, Kiba miraba de reojo al hombre peli negro que estaba a su lado.

"Hola" Saludo Minato cordialmente moviendo su mano. Kiba inclino su cabeza y luego miro a Hinata esperando una respuesta.

"Oh, Kiba" Ella solto una risa "Se me olvido presentarlos. Kiba, el es Minat-" Hinata poso sus delicados dedos sobre sus labios y miro a Minato nerviosa. Kiba entrecerro los ojos.

"Mitemi, mi nombre es Mitemi, un placer" Respondio Minato rapidamente pero Kiba los segui mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Por qué me mienten?" Pregunto mientras paseaba sus ojos entre Hinata y el peli negro. La chica mordio su labio nerviosa y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. "No, ahora me tienes que decir, te conozco Hinata. ¿Qué escondes?"

Minato miro a Hinata y esta solo suspiro.

"Kiba, no pue-" Kiba gruñoy tomo la mano de Hinata

"Dime" La chica volvio a morder su labio inferior mientras observaba el suelo. Minato puso su mano derecha sobre la de Kiba para que la soltara y lo miro a los ojos completamente serio.

"Si quieres saber, yo te explico pero no atemorices a Hinata de tal manera." La Hyuga levanto la vista hacia Minato y observo como Kiba asentia. "Hinata, vamos a volver, usted puede venir si quiere una explicación" Lo ultimo dirigido hacia Kiba y el mismo los siguio.

-X-

Hinata estaba haciendo circulos con sus dedos en la mesa mientras Minato hacia té. Kiba estaba parado frente a la puerta observando todo. Su ceño estaba fruncido mientras repetia su mirada por los mismos lugares. Luego de mirar la casa, Kiba se quedo observando fijamente a Minato quien todavia no habia cambiado su apariencia a la original.

"Hinata" Kiba susurro una vez sentado a su lado "¿Este hombre te ha maltratado de alguna manera? ¿Acaso te esta obligando a vivir con el?" Lo ojos de la chica se agrandaron enormemente y agito su cabeza con rapidez.

"¡No! El ha sido hermoso conmigo, es gentil, compasivo y carismatico. No me esta obligando a vivir con el y realmente no me molesta" Ella sonrio y miro a Minato quien ya habia terminado el té y estaba caminando hacia la mesa donde ellos estaban. El hombre puso una taza frente a cada uno de ellos y luego se sento frente a Kiba, al lado de Hinata. Un silencio profundo e incomodo arraso la habitación.

"Alguien por favor hable antes de que el silencio me desespere mas" Dijo Kiba entre dientes mirando al peli negro y a la chica "¿Quien eres tu y por que estas viviendo con Hinata?" Pregunto directamente a Minato. Hinata abrio su boca para contestar pero el Cuarto Hokage la detuvo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la peli violeta.

"Mi nombre real es Namikaze Minato" Hinata miro a Kiba fijamente esperando su reacción. El chico parpadeo tres veces antes de dar una risa forzada.

"No me mientan otra vez, Namikaze Minato murio hace diecinueve años, todos en la aldea saben eso. " Otro silencio incomodo los rodeo y eso solo hizo que la frustracion de Kiba aumentara. "¡DIGANME LA VERDAD!" Hinata se echo para atras por el susto y Minato, por instinto, puso su brazo derecho frente al cuerpo de ella para protegerla. Aparentemente el no se habia percatado de que habia hecho tal acción ya que cuando Kiba lo miro raro y cuando Minato se dio cuenta de que su brazo estaba frente a la chica, lo atrajo nuevo a su cuerpo.

"Em, ¿Inuzuka-san, verdad? No te estamos mintiendo, en definito, se supone que nisiquiera te estemos diciendo esto." Kiba dejo salir un bufido pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Minato levanto su mano "Te lo demuestro" El, por ahora, peli negro se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia una pared. Cerro los ojos y respiro profundo justo antes de deshacer su jutsu. El, ahora, rubio se viro y pudo notar la diminuta sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata. Kiba, por otro lado, tenia el ceño fruncido y una mueca en sus labios.

"Cualquiera puede transformarse en el cuarto hokage" Hinata suspiro y miro directamente a Kiba

"Creo que por tu olfato puedes saber si esta usando un jutsu o no" Minato paso su mirada de Kiba a Hinata y luego asintio.

"Ella tienes razon, eres un Inuzuka, no pense en eso. Mil disculpas" Minato se inclino hacia el frente con ambas manos frente a su pecho mientras pedia disculpas con esa accion. Kiba solo asintio con la cabeza y se acerco al rubio. Respirando profundo, cerro los ojos y aspiro su olor. Luego de unos segundo, el chico abrio los ojos y miro a Hinata.

"Su olor se parece al de Naruto" Hinata asintio y Kiba entrecerro los ojos "Creo que ahora necesito otra explicación mas"

"¿De que hablas?" Kiba se sento y froto los lados de su cabeza

"Como es que el difunto Cuarto Hokage no esta tan difunto despues de todo"

Hinata y Minato intercambiarón miradas antes de suspirar y sentarse frente al chico. Esto iba a ser una larga tarde, probablemente una larga noche tambien.

* * *

 **Hola! Solo quiero decir aqui que he puesto esta historia para adopción. Si a alguien le interesa adoptar la historia, hablen conmigo, por favor. Lo unico que pido es que la pareja sea MinatoxHinata. Despues de eso, esta todo en sus manos. Por favor, si la adoptan tratenla bien, con amor y cariño. GRACIAS!**

 **-DM-**


End file.
